dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Etrigan (New Earth)
; Golgotha (son, deceased) | Universe = Earth-One; New Earth | BaseOfOperations = Hell, Gotham City | Gender = Male | Height = 6'4" | Weight = 452 lbs | Eyes = Red | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Yellow | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Hell | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Demon Lord | Education = | Origin = Hell | PlaceOfBirth = Hell | Creators = Jack Kirby | First = The Demon #1 | Last = Batman: The Dark Knight Vol 1 5 | Quotation = Gone! Gone! -- the form of man -- Rise, the Demon Etrigan! | Speaker = Etrigan | QuoteSource = The Demon Vol 1 1 | Overview = Etrigan is a demon prince of Hell who was bound to the mortal, Jason Blood. They have walked the Earth (and the depths of Hell) together as both comrades and enemies for over a millennium. The Demon has fought on the side of good more than once, but his allegiance is never guaranteed. | HistoryText = Origin When the Archduke Belial invaded the lands of the Serpent Queen, Ran Va Daath, the two foes ended the war by copulating on the corpses of their dead. Thus, Etrigan was born. The first born of Belial was branded with a sigil, and the infant immediately expressed the pleasure of pain. The young fiend was such a handful that Lucifer himself instructed Belial to control him. No amount of beatings could tame one who enjoyed physical torture, so Belial exiled Etrigan's mother to Masak Mavdil and told his son that his antics drove her away. Etrigan only lashed out at his father more, and when grown, tricked him into falling in love with an animal spirit using a glamour charm, the punchline revealed with the birth of a goat son. Belial tried to turn Etrigan's new sibling against him, but Lord Scapegoat only harboured unrequited affection for his older brother. Frustrated, Belial left Hell for several decades, returning with a third son born of a mortal witch, Merlin. The child was bred for one purpose, to sire a wizard with the magical power great enough to subdue Etrigan. Camelot Etrigan was originally summoned to Earth to serve Merlin in a desperate final attempt to protect Camelot, and his Eternity Book, from the evil witch, Morgaine le Fey. When it became clear that the kingdom would fall regardless, Merlin bound the unruly Demon to a mortal peasant named Jason, while Merlin went into hiding to rest. In the chaos of the binding spell, the demon-mortal amalgam slaughtered Jason's wife and children. When the carnage was discovered, the town turned against Jason and Etrigan was inadvertently summoned for the first time, massacring the entire village. From that day forth, man and beast worked in tandem. Etrigan incited war and strife and in return Jason gained wealth and status. At the end of the Fifth Crusade, in 1221 AD, Etrigan was summoned by Reynald de la Montaigne to siege the fortress of Al Salah. The Demon would only assist providing the commanding Bishop made a deal; he would defeat the enemy in return for the Eternity Book, and he borrowed the Commander's soul so he could not renege. The next day the Franks believed Etrigan had gone back on his word as their forces were slaughtered at the ramparts. Only when the crusaders forces were sufficiently depleted did Etrigan reveal himself to raise the fallen soldiers from the dead to avenger themselves. Etrigan and Jason continued to pillage for centuries, even delivering the soul of Captain Scumm directly to Lucifer. They ravaged Europe and America until Etrigan went too far in 1917. At the third battle of Ypres, Etrigan was summoned to defeat the Germans, but he brought his own demonic forces from the Pit that murdered all of Captain Blood's troops as well. Blood almost went insane when he witnessed the carnage, so Etrigan hastily cast a blanket spell to spare his host's mind, only to erase the memories Blood's entire past. Return of the Demon For over half a century, Jason lived a good life without any knowledge of Etrigan, until he was summoned to the crypt of Merlin and recited the incantation to release the Demon. Unfortunately, Blood was followed by the decrepit Morgaine le Fey who coveted a spell to restore her youth. The sorceress was simply able to stop the Demon by reverting him back to mortal form. She escaped with the required information and Etrigan failed to stop her completing the ritual. Morgaine soon returned, this time to claim the Philosopher's Stone. She managed to summon Kafir, the Horned One to battle Etrigan and branded the Demon in order to control him. Etrigan would eventually be reunited with Merlin for the first time since the age of Arthur. An entity known as the Kamara left a trail of death on its journey to Gotham City where it found Jason Blood. The fear-monster delivered its quarry to the witch that summoned it, Ugly Meg, who served the Iron Duke. Ugly Meg's plan to draw out Merlin succeeded, but her arrogance led to her downfall when facing Etrigan, who then returned the true source of Meg's power back from whence it came. Evil followed Etrigan back from the Transylvanian duchy after he fought the ferocious creature known as, "the Howler". Eric Shiller, the unfortunate soul possessed by the Primal Entity, travelled back to America with Blood in hopes of exorcising it. The ritual was interrupted, and Etrigan was summoned to fend off the beast with demon-flame, but it fell from Blood's apartment window, killing Shiller. The troubles of Etrigan had only begun when a disturbing young warlock sought out Jason for protection. The witchboy was not lying about being hunted down by his own people, but Klarion and his familiar had ulterior motives. When Etrigan saved the boy by using the witch-folk's own hex symbol against them, Klarion quickly revealed his true colours, hoping to make the Demon his servant. Etrigan cleverly played along, embracing his new "master" in a ruse to magically transport the witchboy to another dimension. Unfortunately, Klarion was able to source the counter-spell to escape, returning to Blood's apartment for revenge. The witchboy created a doppelgänger of his "uncle" Jason which he commanded to destroy Blood's three best friends. Etrigan rushed to save them, and though he succeeded, he began to fade from existence the longer the doppelgänger remained on Earth. The power of the Philosopher's Stone restored the Demon's material form and he battled his own doppelgänger before imprisoning his enemies in the Beyond Region. Because Kalrion nearly exposed Blood's duel identity during a party, Jason attempted to destroy the Demon inside with the Philosopher's Stone so he could live a normal life. He encased himself in an eldritch frost and the unnatural cold extinguished the Hell-born entity within him. Immediately after however, Glenda was abducted by the elusive Phantom of the Sewers and Blood needed the Demon's help. Once more using the power of the stone, Blood enveloped himself in demon-flame and reawakened Etrigan. The Demon was able track down the Phantom at an abandoned theatre and learned of his cursed past. Etrigan aided the Phantom by summoning the spirit of Galatea, who possessed Glenda's body and reversed the spell. Blood was later kidnapped himself by the sadistic Baron von Rakenstein, an occult surgeon who planned to transplant Blood's head onto his Monster, giving the Demon a powerful new body which could be controlled by the mad scientist. The Philosopher's Stone proved invaluable once more as it initiated the summoning of Etrigan while Blood was sedated. The Demon had already vanquished one of Rakenstein's ancestors and wasted no time freeing Evilstein's Monster and razing the laboratory. The Baron and Igor managed to slip out a secret exit and confronted the Demon above the streets of Gotham. The Baron's electric lash was no match for the power of the stone, and Etrigan turned the two villains into vultures. Merlin's Demon Still subdued by Merlin's influence, Jason could call on Etrigan with some confidence, as his malevolent nature was reined in. The pair encountered and aided several heroes over time, their first being Batman when Gotham was under threat of an unstoppable man-like lava creature. With Randu's powers, they discovered the undead being was Jack Dobbs, a man who was sentenced to hang on the Lady Claire just as Krakatoa erupted. Etrigan recovered the original rope from the Gotham Museum and saved Batman's life by completing the death sentence, putting Dobbs' soul to rest. Etrigan saved the Caped Crusader once again when the Chinese warlock, Shahn-Zi, was resurrected, transforming the Batman into a real vampire bat. Etrigan called on Merlin to allow him a spell of transformation also. Shahn-Zi took the form of a giant cobra, so Etrigan used Merlin's magic to become a mongoose and killed the evil wizard, undoing his curse on Batman. Jason was later compelled to journey to Houma, Louisiana where the Kamara had resurfaced. The fear-monster was preying on the children of Elysium Lawns and Etrigan was summoned to combat it once more. The Kamara was strong from feeding and managed to fend off both Etrigan and the Swamp Thing. The Demon deduced that the Kamara was being anchored to the mortal plane by a young boy, Paul, who Etrigan decided to kill in order to banish what Paul referred to as, "the Monkey King". Swamp Thing would not let the Demon harm the child and they battled ferociously, but it was Paul who faced his fears and made the Kamara shrink, allowing Etrigan to swallow the morsel and cage it for good. Etrigan left quietly, but not without imparting a cryptic warning to Abby that darker forces were at play. After Blue Devil recovered his trident from Nebiros, he discovered it had been possessed by a dark entity when it corrupted him at the premier of the Blue Devil movie. Jason sensed the Hell-born presence from New Orleans and unleashed the Demon to investigate. Etrigan made straight for Hollywood, (after a quick bite at Goldie's Grub diner and then getting lost.) By the time Etrigan reached Blue Devil, the entity had already been exorcised by Zatanna without his knowledge, and Etrigan attacked Cassidy. Zatanna tried to stop Etrigan with a hail of bricks, but Etrigan turned the spell against her. Once Cassidy realized Etrigan was seeking the evil in the trident, he explained it was taken care of, and Etrigan simply leaped away. Not long after, Etrigan found himself drawn to Madame Xanadu's parlour in Greenwich Village, along with Jack Ryder and the Phantom Stranger, regarding the impending threat of Felix Faust. The dark sorcerer broke into Cassidy's workshop to steal an orb which Etrigan, after destroying six million dollars worth of renegade stunt machinery, revealed to be a demon egg. Faust failed to procure a second egg by controlling Man-Bat, so he hatched the broods of infernal infants remotely. The first egg hatched in Etrigan's hands, but he simply devoured the larva greedily before they could reach the birthing pool. One imp did reach it's destination, becoming the likeness of Nebiros which Etrigan continued to fight, bite by bite, until it was defeated by Creeper's "Spirit Squad". The Rising Darkness Etrigan reunited once more with the occult forces of good, this time in Hell to combat the Primal Darkness that threatened to unmake all existence. The resurgence of the antithesis of Creation caused the armies of Hell to splinter, and Etrigan and his fellow Rhymers sided against the Darkness. Adorning his battle armour, Etrigan led an army of two hundred against the opposing forces and personally charged straight into the Shadow Entity itself. Enveloped by the black, the inquisitive Darkness asked Etrigan what it was. Etrigan explained that the Shadow was the embodiment of evil, fated to never-ending conflict with the Light. And so, the Darkness only learned the concept of fatalism and inevitability from Etrigan, and unsatisfied, ejected the "little thing" from its being. Etrigan lay unconscious on the shore of the Sunless Sea, reviving just in time to witness the Light and Dark meet. Severing Merlin's Ties Etrigan was nothing if not patient. He had waited for a woman like Glenda to enter Jason's life for centuries. She was the catalyst that pushed Blood to learn more about the Demon, and how his ancestry may be the key to freeing him from Jason. Etrigan was summoned within a binding circle at Tintagel where Glenda showed him an image of the Archduke Belial. She was disappointed when Etrigan gave no response—until she asked the right questions. Etrigan was magically bound by Merlin not to speak of certain things, but he was able to circumvent certain barriers by providing more esoteric responses. He sent Jason and Glenda to seek the Book of Belial which only led to Glenda's abduction to Hell. Jason summoned Belial for answers and the return of Glenda, but it once more ended in tragedy. Etrigan forced his own summoning in the binding circle created for his father and spoke to Glenda of Merlin's weakness. Returning to Tintagel, Jason and Glenda put Merlin under a trance and lured him into hawthorn. The magic bane banished Merlin from Earth and sundered his hold over Etrigan. The Demon tore himself free of his mortal prison and faced his jailer in person. Realizing Etrigan had played him for a fool, Jason was humiliated and hollow, and Etrigan decided to let him live in misery rather than kill him. Etrigan mocked his former host with a parting kiss and ran off into the night, free! Cosmic Odyssey The separation was short-lived, as Jason Blood soon began to age at an accelerated rate and Etrigan shared his fate. The withered Demon was captured and contained by Darkseid, where he and Highfather convinced the reluctant Blood to once more fuse his soul with Etrigan to save the universe. But Darkseid had his own ulterior motives. Strapping himself to Etrigan in a dimensional harness, Darkseid entered a dark pocket realm to subdue the Anti-Life Entity. Empowering himself by using Etrigan as a conduit for mystic energies, Darkseid's hubris left them stranded at the mercy of the Entity. Fortunately they were saved by Doctor Fate who, along with Orion and Highfather, combined their forces to combat the Entity with a cinque of cosmic power, yet even the near-omnipotent power Fate channelled was not enough to hold back the unrelenting Entity. As a last resort, Doctor Fate used the power to destroy the dimension itself, eradicating the bridge between Anti-Life and their universe to Darkseid's contempt. The Throne of Hell Though conjoined once more, with Merlin incapacitated, Etrigan was now summoned alongside Jason Blood instead of trading places. Bitter, Jason tried to turn his back on magic, but accepting an exorcism job required Etrigan's aid. While Etrigan did dispatch Malefik he also tried to eat the child that had been possessed, until Jason threatened to slit his own wrists. It was not long before he was summoned again in England to face the revived Morgaine le Fey, who restrained Etrigan in rock and tortured him, compelling him to think that she was being empowered by magic other than her own. When the fool Blood distracted Morgaine by throwing her own severed hand at her, Etrigan quickly broke free when his mortal host was in danger and engulfed Morgaine's head in Hellfire, searing the flesh from her skull until she died, upon which he decided to snack on her. After rebuking Blood for his reckless behaviour, Etrigan informed his host that his friends had been manipulated by Asteroth into Hell, but for what purpose he was unsure. Reluctantly, Jason Blood opened a portal to the Inferno where he was confronted with Asteroth. Etrigan was summoned by was subdued by the Archduke who had stolen Merlin's magical strength. Etrigan was bound to a sacrificial alter with Blood, Merlin, Glenda and Randu, but before Asteroth could begin his ritual, Merlin fed the last of his magic through the others to Etrigan who freed himself and stopped Asteroth before leaping away with Blood. In Hell, and with Merlin free, Etrigan was able to roam provided Blood was asleep. He made his way to the River Styx to consult the Oracle where he needed to go to increase his power and if it would make him king. The Oracle instructed him to seek out his mother at Masak Mavdil, and confirmed he indeed had the potential to rule Hell. In the great pit, he reunited with Ran Va Daath who pledged her forces to help him overthrow the Satanic Triumvirate, persuading Belial to do the same , and gained the allegiance of Abaddon. However, Merlin had located Blood and tried to keep him awake with a potion, but Etrigan had prepared for such an eventuality, and forced Blood to drink Ran Va Daath's sleeping solution, allowing Etrigan to subdue Merlin and lay siege to Beelzebub's fortress, before leading his armies to Lucifer's palace where the Angel of Light simply surrendered without any resistance. With victory his, Etrigan was crowned king of Hell at Masak Mavdil and announced his fellow triumvirate members, Ran Va Daath and Abaddon. Belial was furious with the betrayal, but his son's power was too great with the Crown of Horns, and Etrigan ripped the heart from his chest, throwing him into the Pit with Beelzebub. Lucifer refused to be banished and casually left while noting how disappointed he was with the Demon's ambitions. Nonetheless, Etrigan tortured Merlin into breaking his binding spell. The Demon was deceived and soon found himself fighting Blood who robbed him of his crown while reciting the dreaded incantation to trap him inside his mortal prison. With the Demon merged once more to Blood, Merlin wasted no time sending them back to Earth. Klarion's Gang and the Destroyer The Phantom Stranger sensed a great evil and went to Arkham Asylum to try and assuage the mind of Tenzin Wyatt. Wyatt created a tulpa of rage, which closed in on the home of Jason Blood. Klarion was also closing in on the home, since both he and the tulpa sought retribution. Neither of them knew that Jason Blood had left to meditate in Nepal. Jason Blood continued his meditation in the temple of the Green Dragon Society in Nepal. The Phantom Stranger tried to convince Jason to come back to Gotham, but Jason refused. At one point, Klarion formed a new 'gang' to exact his revenge on Etrigan. As this was happening, Jason Blood was meditating on his own past, and the Green Dragon Society welcomed 'the Destroyer' to Earth. 'The Destroyer' ended up being the bounty hunter Lobo. The Green Dragon Society persuaded Lobo to drop an h-bomb on Megiddo to further their own warped goals, but Jason resisted, and transformed into Etrigan to stop Lobo. Etrigan and Lobo fought, until both of them realized they had the same destructive goals, and they formed an alliance. But Etrigan and Lobo went back to fighting each other and Klarion's gang. Things only got worse when Lobo hijacked a hydrogen bomb and rode his space hog to Meggido to detonate the bomb. Jason Blood had to release Etrigan to save himself, and Etrigan went after Lobo, so Etrigan could detonate the bomb, not Lobo. War of the Gods Klarion witnessed Wonder Woman's apparent death at the hands of Circe. Being mischievous, Klarion sent Wonder Woman to the Beyond Region, where she encountered Etrigan and Jason Blood. A fight broke out between Etrigan and Wonder Woman, and Jason had to force the Demon to revert back, before Etrigan killed Wonder Woman. Political Asylum Pollster Phil Harrity got hired by Mr. Dingle to find the perfect conservative presidential candidate. Harrity ran the aspects of the perfect conservative through his computer three times, which summoned the Demon Etrigan. Etrigan began running for president. But an assassination attempt almost ruined his campaign. Etrigan tried to kill the assassin, but Superman stopped him, and the two eventually got in a fight with each other. During the fight, Etrigan tried to get the Man of Steel to support his candidacy, but Superman refused. Etrigan almost gained presidency, but it was denied him. The Eternity Quest Jason Blood sought out the Eternity Book to help his friend, Harry Matthews. Jason Blood found the Eternity Book, which was owned by a janitor who refused to give it up. Jason released Etrigan, and Etrigan and the janitor fought magically, which alerted Asteroth to the Demon. Meanwhile, Lobo travelled to Earth, with a bone to pick with Etrigan. Lobo finally reached Earth, and an inevitable fight between Etrigan and Lobo took place. Etrigan ended the fight, and asked Lobo to travel to Hell with him. Etrigan, Lobo, and Harry travelled to Hell to get the Eternity Book, they had trouble finding it amid the chaos. Morax joined up with them. Etrigan and his friends have traced Harry's soul to the Impenetrable Fortress of Flyn, where Belial's heart was. Etrigan and co. arrived at the fort, Etrigan met Hell's new rulers, Remiel and Duma, and Etrigan traded Belial's heart for Harry's soul. However, Merlin had been playing them all along, and supposedly killed Etrigan. The Thing-That-Cannot-Die was upset over the apparent death of Jason Blood, and started a fight at Etrigan's funeral. Etrigan, who had not died, interrupted the fight and stopped it. Hell's Hitman Jason Blood begrudgingly agreed to let Etrigan go after Asteroth, because Etrigan had helped save Harry Matthew's soul. Etrigan failed to kill Asteroth, and hired Hitman for help. Etrigan also pushed Glenda Mark out of his life, and Asteroth revealed his true plans. Etrigan attempted to foil Asteroth's plan by influencing his televangelist friends, but it was too late, Asteroth had already completed his ritual, summoning the mighty Gothodaemon. Etrigan and Hitman launched a full-scale assault on the Gothodaemon, which worked, but caused much chaos in Gotham City. Underworld Unleashed When Sentinel and a handful of magic heroes ventured into Neron's realm to reclaim Molly's soul, Etrigan was one of the opponents they had to face, along with Blaze, Blackbriar Thorn and Dementor. Etrigan fought, and underestimated Fate. Once Stevens unleashed the chaotic powers of his right arm, which tried to consume Etrigan, The Demon submitted by transforming back into Blood. Major Arcana The Joker had been studying demonology while in Arkham Asylum. Once he broke out, he attempted to summon Satan himself, but instead summoned Etrigan. Etrigan and Joker attacked Batman, but didn't kill him. Etrigan eventually turned from his ways and helped Batman defeat the Joker. Day of Judgment Etrigan freed the fallen angel, Asmodel and tricked the Spectre entity into bonding with Asmodel. Etrigan had to retreat with Asmodel, when Zatanna and Madame Xanadu bound some of the Spectre's energy into Xanadu's crystal ball. Etrigan went to retrieve the magical glove, Hyssa's Fist, but ended up fighting Superboy. Christmas Etrigan was working as a Santa Clause in a mall where Clark Kent and La Encantadora were shopping for Christmas gifts. Clark changed into Superman and Etrigan and Superman fought. Etrigan punched Superman into orbit and stole La Encantadora's magic mists. Superman returned, and he and Etrigan started fighting again. Etrigan explained that he had used the mists to release everyone's inner-demons into the physical world, and he was using his one day a year to rome freely, to kill Jason Blood. Superman got rid of the mists and stopped Etrigan, who teleported away. Quiver After emerald archer Green Arrow's resurrection, Batman and Oliver went to the burnt remains of the Queen mansion, in the hopes of jogging Oliver's memory. Etrigan appeared, and attacked the pair. After a brief altercation Batman and Oliie recruited Blood for his occult knowledge so that he may help them figure out how Oliver could have been resurrected. It was found that Oliver was a Hollow - a soulless husk of a human, created by Hal Jordan with the Spectre's powers to soothe his guilt. Blood called on Etrigan to kill Oliver (being a Hollow left him vulnerable to possession, which could have been very bad). He was stopped in his attempt by a Fire Extinguisher Arrow. Batman, in response to the unusual weapon said, "I will never ever mock your trick arrows again." -6 Later, Batman, Black Canary and Arsenal all assaulted Etrigan because they thought Etrigan was responsible for Green Arrow's death, but Deadman took control of Etrigan's body, forced Etrigan to revert to Jason Blood, and, still in Jason Blood's body, informed the group that Green arrow is perfectly fine, he was just taking a tour of Heaven. Etrigan eventually lost the restrictions imposed upon him by Merlin which turned him from evil, caused by his "murder" at the exact moment he was transforming from his human guise Jason Blood into his demon self. It turned out that the incident resulted in Jason Blood being able to exert some will over Etrigan's violent nature, whereas previously the two remained separate, only one existing at a time. Brightest Day Ragman attacked a hobo in the city but Etrigan arrived. Ragman left, knowing that Etrigan lost his status as a rhyming demon. The hobo thanked Etrigan for saving him, but Etrigan killed him. Etrigan and Ragman continued their fight in the sewers. The fight was interrupted by Lady Blaze, who offered for Etrigan to join her. Jason Blood told Etrigan not to, but Etrigan agreed. Blaze's army of demons subdued Batman, and Etrigan attacked him, accusing him of interfering in Blaze's plans. Batman fought Etrigan, who tells Batman that he swore allegiance to Blaze, because she promised to return him to his status as a rhyming demon. Batman revealed to Etrigan that Blaze lied, and wasn't going to hold up her end of the bargain. This made Etrigan attack Blaze, which forced Blaze to restore Etrigan's status and old powers. Meanwhile, in the sewers, Ragman, who was holding Dawn Golden as a hostage, was preparing for a ritual that would give him eternal life. Aleister Golden had been controlling Ragman, and Aleister left Ragman's body to complete the ritual. Batman and Etrigan appeared, and attacked Aleister. But Aleister stabbed Dawn with a knife, killing her and completing the ritual. Using his new found power, Aleister summoned a monster with a thousand tentacles. Etrigan destroyed Aleister, and told a grieving Batman that he needed to let go of Dawn. Etrigan promptly left. | Powers = * Demonic Physiology: Etrigan was much more powerful than a regular demon. He was mystically enhanced and trained for thousands of years. ** ** : Etrigan was able to lift a police car with ease, and use it skillfully as a weapon against Glonth. He could also match Lobo blow-for-blow, who also has superhuman strength, and who has beaten Superman in the past. His strength is great enough that he was able to punch Superman into orbit. ** : His demonic nature gains pleasure from physical pain. ** ** ** : Etrigan had a sixth sense, an ability to sense evil or the supernatural. *** : Etrigan had an acute sense of smell. *** : Etrigan could hear high pitched sounds humans couldn't. ** ** His claws were able to rip through metal robots.> They were also able to hurt Superman, due to Etrigan's magical nature. ** ** : Etrigan's Hellfire was one of his most used abilities, and very powerful, seeing as it affected Superman several times in the past. Etrigan could also superheat his own body, burning Batman's hand and even melting his way deep underground. * : Etrigan has a high command of magic. He has natural mystical abilities due to his demonic physiology, as well as magical instruction from Belial and empowerment from Merlin. ** : Etrigan has displayed some examples of 'wish fulfilment' for something in return. ** : Etrigan foresaw his meeting Tommy Monaghan. ** : Etrigan can enter and observe past events in real time but cannot be seen, nor interact with the time illusion. ** : Etrigan can recite or cast spells to materialize in new locations. ** : Etrigan can summon other demons from Hell. ** : Etrigan's projectiles have penetrated Merlin's defenses in a weakened state. ** : Etrigan was able to raise the undead. ** : Etrigan created a flame figure to act as a decoy. ** : Etrigan created an explosive shock wave, tearing up the ground and culminating in a huge eruption. He encased Merlin in earth, and also liquefied a rock floor, solidified it again to trap Lobo. ** : Etrigan has projected strong gusts of wind. ** : Etrigan once created a flash of blinding light as a temporary diversion. ** : Etrigan can use this spell to send himself or others back in time. He cannot, however, use it to cross through his own timeline. ** : Etrigan fooled his own father by casting a glamour charm on an animal spirit. ** : When overwhelmed by a strength of numbers, Etrigan has displayed the ability to project a type of concussive explosion from his body. | Abilities = * : Etrigan is also provided with insight to religious aspects and other forbidden or secret knowledge. * : Etrigan is an exceptional hand-to-hand fighter, being able to match famous fighters blow-for-blow, such as Superman, Wonder Woman, and Lobo . * * : Etrigan has driven cars, trucks, and motorcycles. * / / : Etrigan's appearance and reputation strikes fear even amongst demons. * / / : Etrigan has rallied and led entire armies in Hell on several occasions. * : Being a Rhymer, bursting into song on several occasions seems natural. Whether or not he's a good singer has never been commented on... | Strength = | Weaknesses = * ** Idols and Talismans: Blood is able to cause Etrigan pain from inside himself, with an idol of an unknown fertility goddess. ** Crucifixes: The Christian crucifix causes severe pain on contact. ** Holy Water: Holy water burns Etrigan's skin. He has endured a baptism, though from a less than pious televangelist. ** Holy Ground: However, true holy ground is rare, especially in Gotham, and Etrigan can easily desecrate a church. * : Demons can be conjured by those with occult knowledge, and controlled if the summoner is powerful enough. * : Etrigan is susceptible to magic greater than his, such as Merlin's. ** Order and Chaos: Fate was able to hurt Etrigan with a blade of Order, and made him submit to his right arm of Chaos. ** : While natural temperature has no effect, eldritch cold has incapacitated and hurt Etrigan. Jason destroyed Etrigan by freezing himself with cold generated from the Philosopher's Stone. ** Mortality Fumes: Ugly Meg's vapors of mortality reduced Etrigan back to Jason Blood. ** : Etrigan has been turned to stone twice. The first time, by Klarion, which he could break free from, the second by the Midnight Rider which he was not able to escape. * : Etrigan was overwhelmed by a specific high pitched frequency produced by Igor's "flute". The sonic bombardment caused him to pass out. | Equipment = * Etrigan's Cloak: Though never explicitly stated as having any magical properties, it has displayed supernatural qualities that may or may not be inherent with the cloak. ** Etrigan once banished Klarion and Teekl by wrapping his cloak around them. ** To protect Rakenstein's Monster, Etrigan shielded him with his cloak, gathering the electric charge within it before turning it back on Baron von Rakenstein. ** Etrigan extinguished a fire by creating a gust of wind from his cloak while reciting, "Flow, cape, flow! Blow, wind, blow!" ** The most consistent application of the cloak is that it can conceal any amount of matter within the folds of the cloak as if it were a tesseract. The Thing once stowed away inside to escape Hell, as did Baytor when Etrigan carried the Ace of Winchesters. * Philosopher's Stone * Eternity Book ** : Using the Eternity Book, Etrigan conjured an identical physical clone of himself to die in his place when he suspected he was walking into a trap. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * In Kirby's original mythos, Etrigan was actually transformed into a mortal who became known as Jason Blood by the Eternity Book. This was retconned by Zero Hour when Ennis officially made Jason Blood an individual Etrigan was bound to by Merlin. | Trivia = * According to Lord Scapegoat, Etrigan was born on the 13th day of the 13th month after his parents met. * His powers can be amplified by magical devices such as the Crown of Horns, or locations like Stonehenge. * Lobo's nickname for Etrigan is, "Big-Ears". * Etrigan once guided Dream to Lucifer's palace. | Wikipedia = Etrigan the Demon | Links = }} Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Spirit Squad members Category:Horns Category:Alien Physiology